The present invention relates to fluorescent whitening agent compositions comprising specific bis-triazinylamino-stilbene compounds containing taurine groups for whitening paper.
In the paper-producing industry there is a continuing trend towards papers having high whiteness. Whitening paper is usually carried out by using a fluorescent whitening agent (FWA) either before the sheet formation in the paper pulp or after sheet formation, in the size press or by coating compositions. A combination of more than one of said processes is also possible.